


Lycanwing

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Nutcest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Written by LepiEdited by Yakn0gJust a little drabble that takes place right after the events of ‘Bad Moon Rising’. Tuffnut realizing a thing or two...
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lycanwing

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lepi  
> Edited by Yakn0g
> 
> Just a little drabble that takes place right after the events of ‘Bad Moon Rising’. Tuffnut realizing a thing or two...

The moon was still shining bright as the twins arrived at their hut. **  
**

“Promise me you’ll never pull yakshit like this again!” Ruffnut warned Tuffnut and playfully pushed him inside, making him tumble.

With loud clucking sounds Chicken ran around them in circles excitedly only to notice how exhausted she was after this stressful day. With a tired cluck she settled for her little bed, ready for a good rest. After all, she was just a cute little chicken.

Tuffnut gave her one last adoring look before he reverted to Ruffnut.

“Or else?” he grinned at her with a raised brow.

“Or… or else I WILL make Hiccup my new twin brother and abandon you!”

He gasped loudly, this terrible threat greatly disturbing him, and held his face in horror.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Watch me.”   
She gave him a challenging look and turned around slowly, just to suddenly dash off into the direction of the door. Her brother caught her arm in the very last second and pulled her back and against his chest, his hands firmly locked around her waist. 

“Okay, okay. You won,” he snickered, “What can I do to make it up to you? Can’t have you running off with this imposter! Nay, worse even - this weak _chinned_ imposter! Stealing the only thing dear to me!” he shouted dramatically, after an offended cluck from Chicken he added: “The second-dearest thing to me, I mean… Well, _technically_ the third-dearest thing, there’s still Barf and Belch after all. That makes it the fourth-dearest, depending on whether we count each head which I’m sure we do - Oh, and then there’s Mom…”

Ruffnut couldn’t help but laugh at Tuffnut’s rambling, turning around in his arms so they were face to face.

“Stable duty.”

“Aww nooo! Anything but that!”, her brother complained immediately, exasperation written all over his face. “Could you really be _that_ cruel to your own blood?”

“No negotiations!”

“Ughh, fine,” Tuffnut gave up, sighing one last time.

When Ruffnut started to giggle he couldn’t help but join her, both twins looking at each other with a gleam in their eyes. They were still heated up from the rush of adrenaline running through their veins, the events of the day not quiet processed.

Tuffnut noticed how peculiar it was that he was holding his sister this tight in his arms, faces too close to each other, but Ruffnut cut off his train of thought when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, too.

He gave an unsure chuckle.

“Man, since when are you this clingy, sis?” his voice was wavering and he felt the urge to clear his throat. Despite his uncertainty his body moved on his own, one of his hands gliding up her back as he put his chin on her shoulder, hiding his smile.  
Tuffnut enjoyed the warm, mushy feeling that spread through his body, even if he couldn’t put his finger on the nature of it.

He got lost in thought for a while.

“Can’t even remember the last time we cuddled like that.”  
He was talking about the long and incredibly loving hug Ruffnut had pulled him into back in front of the others.  
”You go on like this and people are gonna start believing that we can actually stand each other!”

“Oh, shut up or I’m gonna regret not pushing you off that stupid cliff!”

“Before or after you confessed how much you love me, your dearest brother, your partner in crime-”

“I never said I love you! You’re the one who put those filthy words in my mouth!” Ruffnut was joking but her voice sounded an octave higher than usual.

“Nawww, don’t say that.”  
Tuffnut pushed her back gently so he could look at her face.  
“Come on, be nice to me - I almost died!”

“I’ll be nice to you when you actually die.”

“Aw, so you _don’t_ love me?” he cackled, searching her eyes with a glint.

Ruffnut said nothing for a heartbeat and just looked at Tuffnut’s weirdly adorable grin.

“No… I love you, Tuff,” she said with such a soft voice and smile it surprised both of them.

Tuffnut’s own crooked smile slowly faded, taken by his sisters sudden gentleness. He could feel his heart beating faster.

“I love you too, Ruff;” he managed to say after all, grinning again as he hugged her tighter, rocking back and forth with her a little.   
He quickly cleared his throat and let go of her at once.

“Alright, enough of this!” Tuffnut dismissed the situation, unsure of what to do or feel.

“After almost dying I am now DYING to eat something,” he announced before turning around to walk towards their food chamber.   
“I was ready to eat all of you guys so there better be some meat pie left to satisfy my carnality!”

“Eww, you’re disgusting,” Ruffnut laughed and went over to where he was digging through their food supplies.

“ _Carrreful_ ,” Tuffnut faced her again, rolling the ‘R’ playfully as he tried to make his voice sound as eerie as possible,”Orrr I’m gonna eat ya firrrst!”

He raised his hands up in the air but Ruffnut laughed and swatted them away.

The twins spent the rest of the night chatting and eating in bed and, uncaring of the heaps of crumbs falling onto their sheets. Eventually exhaustion overcame them and they fell asleep before Tuffnut could finish talking about his experience as an almost-monster.


End file.
